ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Ryan
The animated Paramount television series Ryan & Beth features a number of characters created by Xavier Mosley. It follows title characters Ryan: the self-centered, free will minded teenage boy; and Beth: an overweight, obnoxious girl, who is his best friend and roommate. They reside in a suburban neighborhood, as well as go on various adventures outside of home. Main characters Ryan Ryan James Ferd (voiced by Ben Schwartz; Grey Griffin as his younger self) is an easygoing teenager. He and Beth are roommates living in his house in the suburbs in Delmar on 706 PM Drive. He usually antagonizes and manipulates Beth from time to time for her incompetence. His dynamic with Beth is loosely similar to Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck's from The Looney Tunes Show. At the time he was living with his parents and before he met Beth, he once gave a lecture of how Christmas was meaningless; leading to his despise on Christmas in "Ryan's Next Christmas". The episode "Driving in Style" reveals that he had failed five Driver's Ed tests and vowed to never take another test again. And, his family is in the, but he found upper-class life style "lame and too classy", which led to him living by himself in the suburbs, as revealed in "Family Reunion". In "Sick Day", he is revealed to be a grammar nazi, self-determined, egotistical, self-centered, condescending, and narcissistic. However, as the second season progresses, his selfishness is toned down. In the first season, he was a high school student at Cedryc Adam High. After graduation in the season finale, he gets a job at a fast-food restaurant called Cylee's Chow in the second season. He was named after Greg Cipes' character from the Disney animated film The Wild. He was originally going to be voiced by Mosley, but he chose Schwartz after listening to his performance as Sonic the Hedgehog in the titular 2020 film. Beth Bethany Percy (voiced by Eden Sher) is an oblivious and feeble-minded teenager who tends to look on the bright side. She is roommates with Ryan and a high school student. She sometimes playfully teases and annoys him. "Family Reunion" reveals that she was thrown out of her family's house by her father for her childish behavior, and revealed in "Ryan's Pop", she met Ryan when passing by the grocery store when on the verge of looking for somewhere to live after getting evicted prior. Returning to his house, she convinces him if she could stay as to get back on her feet; in which he agreed. After that, she has been living in his home for longer than expected. She secretly had a crush on Ryan for a while and wanted to wait until it was the right time, until the first season's finale when Ryan finally gets in a relationship with Eve van Hellen. Unlike Ryan; she is optimistic, has a low IQ, tends to lose her train of thought, sometimes gets distracted by shiny things, has no fear in showing off her appearance, and has an overactive imagination; in which Ryan calls her "perky", "princess", "royal pain", "Ms. Optimistic", and "Ms. Susy Q." for it; those names reference Sher's roles as Sue Heck and Star Butterfly from respectively The Middle and Star vs. the Forces of Evil. During the first season; she attended Cedryc Adam High as Ryan. As of the episode "Houseguest Petirage"; she had dropped out to spend more time with Ryan. Beth was originally going to be overweight, before being slimmed down. Secondary characters Maria Maria Stone (voiced by Tara Strong) is a hairdresser and a friend of Beth's who owns a hair salon called Brush 'n' Groom. She and Beth have been friends since Beth's first visit a year ago when the latter talked about her problems with her family to the former. Revealed in "A Date with Destiny", Maria once made her own online dating site called "Find Your Pair.com", after giving dating tips to Ryan for his crush Eve van Hellen. In "Fractured Arm", she once attended and graduated medical school. "First Day on the Job" reveals that before owning her salon and making her dating site, she once worked at a family restaurant called Family Fun, which she claims was the worst job she had due to the noisy, irresponsible, annoying children brought in. In "Bad Hair Day", Maria was on a fixed income and tried to keep her business afloat (with Beth's help) after the city forecloses on her salon. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to raise enough to pay her bills, so she decides to give up her business and find new employment. She currently works at the fast-food eatery Cylee's Chow, as suggested by Beth. Roseanne Roseanne Gerald (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) is a next door neighbor of Beth and Ryan's. She usually bakes cookies for her guests, especially Ryan and Beth. In "Double Date", she stopped dating at the age of 22 due to her constant shyness. Pucelli is also the voice of Rosie Homiroy in the Millvale franchise. Oscar Oscar Michael (voiced by Khary Payton) is an employee at Cylee's Chow and is Ryan's friend since the events of "First Day on the Job". He and Ryan only hang out during work or at the former's house. His name is based on Mosley's father's and his grandfather's. Jeff Jeffery "Jeff" Jones (voiced by T.J. Miller) is a bully of Ryan and abusive to Beth in their class. Revealed in "Be the Man", he was held back in middle school for a year. Also in "Jeff's Comeuppance", he suffers from Coulrophobia (fear of clowns), which Ryan uses against him as payback. Ferd family Ryan's family is the wealthiest family in all of Delmar. His family members consists of: * Theodore "Tedd" Ferd II (voiced by Fred Willard) is the father of Ryan, the husband of Ryan's deceased mother, and the son of Theodore Reginald Ferd I. He is a kind and friendliest in all his family members. He usually supports his son's intentions and treats him as a nine-year-old. That isn't to say that he has his serious moments. * Mrs. Ferd, née Walters (voiced by Tress MacNeille) is the late mother of Ryan and wife of Tedd. Unlike him, she was more strict and abusive to Ryan, and was more the "snob" in the family. She showed less empathy to her son, but loved her husband more. She died from falling down the roof from trying to fix the satellite. * Theodore Reginald Ferd (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) was the father of his son Tedd Ferd. He once served in the army during World War II. He quit the army after hearing that he was about to have to child. He would always tell his stories about his times as a solider in the army whenever his son would come back from school. He died in a fire caused by his wife, in spite of him having more time with his son than her. Percy family Unlike Ryan's family, Beth's family is part of the lower-class. They live on 31 Mar Lane, located in the city of Delmar and outside the suburbs. * Jerry Wayne Percy (voiced by Richard Kind) is Beth's cold-hearted father who simply doesn't approve of his daughter's intentions and constantly gives her lectures about what she will do with her life. He then had her evicted from the family's house for her childishness. Even though he is a little hard on her, he does care about her and wants her to be more independent and not end up like him. * Sandra Percy (voiced by Jennifer Coolidge) is Beth's mother and more the opposite of her husband. She supports her daughter's dreams and loves her more than anything. Although Beth later on got a little embarrassed whenever her mother mentions her past or when showing old things. * Wilton Percy (voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) is Beth's cousin. He adores bonding with her and tries to show impression to Jerry, who despises him at times he visits. He shares the same name of a deceased and mentioned Ice Age character from Ice Age: The Meltdown, which was suppose to serves as a joke when Mosley had his Ferret franchise in hand. * Reggie Percy (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) and Patty Percy (voiced by Tara Strong) are Beth's siblings and are both twins. Unlike Beth, they are far more smarter than her and have slimmer physiques. They currently live in a dorm in an upstate college and usually visit their family on occasion or on free time. Eve Eve van Hellen (voiced by Olivia Olson) is a student in Ryan and Beth's class. She becomes Ryan's love interest at the beginning of the first season. She then starts dating him prior to the Season 1 finale "Graduation After Party". She is still currently living in her parents' house with her father (voiced by Jeff Bergman), as revealed in "Text". She owns a red guitar, which is a reference to her character Marceline Abadeer from Adventure Time. Revealed in the series finale "Prom Night", she agreed to marry him just to inherit his father's money (as in the episode "Eve's Visit to Ryan's Dad", Eve is amazed that his family is in the upper-class). Discovering the truth, Ryan dumps her. Petriage Petirage P. Paramour (voiced by Tom Kane) is the teacher of Cedryc Adam High. He runs the school the same way his father did, with a strict attitude and discipline. He occasionally announces the day-to-day schedules, as well as host the school's formal events. In "Houseguest Petirage", he briefly moves in Ryan's home after being accused for stealing school property. He is revealed to be calm and happy when not working at the school, and that his strict attitude is all just a ruse to make students show respect in him. He was once an athlete in the Olympics until giving up his dream to run his father's school after dying of cancer. Kyle Kyle Carrie (voiced by John DiMaggio) is a man who Ryan torments whenever he finds him going his job, sometimes sabotaging his towing service business. "What Grinds Kyle's Gears" reveals that Ryan's father Tedd once picked on him in childhood, in which brings Ryan to give up his constant harassment on him and promises to stay far from his business. In "Energy Drink", he starts a side business by selling his own drink called Kyle's Kraze in a Kup. In the end, he is arrested for not having a permit and for putting steroids in the drinks, all thanks to Beth. Red Red (voiced by Carl Weathers) is an elder who lives on the other side of Ryan and Beth's neighborhood. He usually tells them his stories about his days in the war whenever they visit, much to Beth's dismay and Ryan's amazement. Dr. Miller Dr. Randell Lockhaven Miller (voiced by Danny DeVito) is the doctor of the Delmar Emergency Hospital. His usual patients are Beth and Ryan. Revealed in one episode, he is revealed to be a stand-up comedian; a reference to his actor's comedy career. Terry Terry Martin (voiced by Jenny Slate) is an old friend of Ryan's back in kindergarten. She is introduced in "Terry's Family Tree", which was her only appearance in the series so far. Creator Xavier Mosley decided to give her a one-time appearance as he could not find a place for her in the series. Category:List of characters Category:Characters created by Xavier Mosley